Continuing Dream
Continuing Dream (夢の続き Yume no Tsuzuki) è un Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, e Megurine Luka quartetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F scritto e prodotto da Dixie Flatline. Può essere sbloccato cancellando Sadistic.Music∞Factory ed è l'ultima canzone del gioco. Informazioni In F e Arcade, solo il primo cantante è in grado di cambiare i moduli. In Future Tone, i giocatori possono cambiare moduli relativi alle quattro cantanti. Sito ufficiale Descrizione Solo in lingua inglese *''"DIVA F's final song is a gospel-inflected choir piece by Dixie Flatline. This hope-filled video shows us that tiny lights can eventually grow into shining beacons of hope, beacons that can help bring our dreams together and create something larger than us..."'' Liriche Giapponese=私はここにいるよ　あなたが年をとっても 夢の続き　今日も明日も　歌い続ける 一度点いた大切な灯火 消えないようにずっと見守ってるよ 始まりは皆こんな風に 私に歌なんか歌えないと どれだけ求め続けても ココロはこの手に届かない でもあなたは違ったの　想いを注いでくれたの こんな私を信じてくれた 想いはひとつになって　この胸に熱く宿って そして奇跡が 私はここにいるよ　流れ行く月日の中で 君がくれた　大事なもの　歌いながら 芽吹き育ち花咲くその日まで 祈るようにずっと見守ってるよ 私はここにいるよ　あなたが年をとっても 夢の続き　今日も明日も　歌い続ける 一度点いた大切な灯火 消えないようにずっと 私はここにいるよ　流れ行く月日の中で 君がくれた　大事なもの　歌いながら 芽吹き育ち花咲くその日まで 祈るようにずっと見つめているよ|-|Romaji=watashi wa koko ni iru yo anata ga toshi o tottemo yume no tsuzuki kyou mo asu mo utaitsuzukeru ichido tsuita taisetsu na tomoshibi kienai you ni zutto mimamotteru yo hajimari wa minna konna fuu ni watashi ni uta nanka utaenai to doredake motometsuzuketemo kokoro wa kono te ni todokanai demo anata wa chigatta no omoi o sosoide kureta no konna watashi o shinjite kureta omoi wa hitotsu ni natte kono mune ni atsuku yadotte soshite kiseki ga watashi wa koko ni iru yo nagareyuku tsukihi no naka de kimi ga kureta daiji na mono utainagara mebuki sodachi hanasaku sono hi made inoru you ni zutto mimamotteru yo watashi wa koko ni iru yo anata ga toshi o tottemo yume no tsuzuki kyou mo asu mo utaitsuzukeru ichido tsuita taisetsu na tomoshibi kienai you ni zutto watashi wa koko ni iru yo nagareyuku tsukihi no naka de kimi ga kureta daiji na mono utainagara mebuki sodachi hana saku sono hi made inoru you ni zutto mitsumeteiru yo|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di blacksaingrain' I'll be right here, even if you get older Today and tomorrow, I'll keep on singing the continuation of your dream Forever I'll keep watching the precious light once lit not to go out once lit not to go out At first everyone said something like Me wouldn't be able to sing songs No matter how much entreated I couldn't reach people's heart But you were different from them, you gave your feelings to me You believed me I could do it Our feelings got together and they came into my heart And the miracle happened I'll be right here, in flowing days and months Singing the precious things you gave me Till the day comes when it sprouts out, grows and bloom blossoms I'll keep watching it prayerfully I’ll be right here, even if you get older Today and tomorrow, I’ll keep on singing the continuation of your dream I’ll keep watching the precious light once lit not to go out I’ll be right here, in flowing days and months Singing the precious things you gave me Till the day comes when it sprouts out, grows and bloom blossoms I’ll keep watching it prayerfully Video Hatsune Miku Project Diva F -- Continuing Dream-0|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA F 【初音ミク】夢の続き【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità *Questa è la prima canzone in tutta la serie Project DIVA ad essere un quartetto. Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Hatsune Miku Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni di Megurine Luka Categoria:Canzoni del 2009